Most of the battery terminal post of the storage battery, are generally of an upstanding which may be cylindrical or slightly frusto-conical shape. Battery terminal connectors are used for providing an electrical connection between the battery terminal and electrical cable besides providing a secure mechanical connection also.
A conventional connector for connecting cables to the battery may be a socket or clamp generally of U-shape which comprises of a bolt passing through outwardly projecting yoke like arms and a nut. When the nut is tightened on the bolt, the connector tightly grips the battery terminal. The yoke arms move apart when the nut is loosened, thereby loosening the grip of the battery terminal connector on the battery terminal posts. Thus, by moving the yoke arms apart, the battery terminal connector can be removed from the battery terminal. In this case, tools must be used to install or remove the battery terminal connector.
The battery terminal connectors are subjected to shock, vibration, dirt, moisture, corrosion inducing salt spray from the roads, and exposing to high temperature is one of the major factors that can induce corrosion. As a result, the battery terminal connectors comprising of the nuts and bolt are often extremely corroded and in some cases deformed. In order to remove the battery terminal connector from the battery terminal post with the help of tools, the nut or head of the bolt is generally deformed. New replacement of nut and bolt or whole part sometimes, needs to be done. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a battery terminal connector which can be used to facilitate the attachment of the battery terminal connector to the battery terminal post, and at the same time facilitates the removal of a corroded terminal connector from the battery terminal without the need of tools. Besides, cable connectors tend to corrode quickly and often must be replaced.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantage and aspects not provided by the prior art battery terminal connectors.
A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.